


且听风吟

by DizzyLAN



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyLAN/pseuds/DizzyLAN
Summary: 野战，失禁





	且听风吟

初秋的晚风带着丝丝草木香，本该是清爽凉快的，却在拂过汗湿的皮肤之后，变得粘稠滚烫。

暗丛躲在躯体下方，被这变了味的秋风炙烤得蔫头蔫脑。

风声吟唱着狂热的诗篇，弱小的枝叶也附和着发出类似于年久失修的手风琴的残破而韵味十足的歌声。

且听，且听。

白皙光滑的肌肤被热气熏得发红。

晚间温度不过十七八，何来热源？

自然是从体内蔓延出来的，不待大脑反应过来，便随着一记深顶消散在黑暗里。

有如一碗新鲜出炉的豆浆，尚且氤氲着一百摄氏度的白雾，却被凶残暴虐的怪兽嗷呜一口喝尽，连瓷碗都嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼碎了吞下。

怪物眼瞳般的璀璨星空下，一切都无从遁形。

Art is a way of survival.

Baby you are firework.

仿佛博物馆展柜里的朱缨白玉，在夸张的光线下失真。

人形的璞玉倚抱着粗壮的树干，随着身下的动作摇摆不定。

在欲望的深海中沉溺，抓住一截救命的浮木，随着海浪忽起忽落，高悬在黑幕中的圆月嘲笑着蜉蝣。

“月明星辉，操岳明辉，刚好。”

谁的声音在风中浅吟？喑哑的声色萦绕耳畔，像从天外传来，几万光年；又像深入耳膜之内，距离为负。

鲜红的乳珠在粗糙的树皮上磨蹭，随时要滴出血来。

疼痛是最好的春药。

下身的物件被长得惊人的手指富有技巧地抚慰，极度舒爽中突然掺杂了一阵电流般的刺痛。

原来是作恶的手指甲不怀好意地刮蹭着液体的出口。

啊，又被捏了。岳明辉脑海里只有这一个想法，仿佛痛觉无法通过神经中枢导入，末梢短路，只提供信息而不给予数据的分析处理。

运行太久的机器，烧坏了主机。

背后紧紧地贴着一具血肉身躯。心脏跳动的频率，脉搏涌动的节奏，血液流动的旋律，全都清晰可见。

卜凡的巨物嵌在岳明辉的洞穴中，严密契合，不留缝隙。

岳明辉跪在生长着杂乱野草的泥土地上，除去二人相连之处，着力点只有身前一株梧桐树。

凤凰栖梧桐，野凤凰亦环抱桐木。

卜凡跪在他后面，自下往上顶撞着，像小提琴家需要的节拍器，一下一下毫不紊乱。

身前人的脊背上密密麻麻都是红印，如同树干上突兀生出的鲜花，穿过那白得几乎透明的身体盛放。卜凡纵情欣赏，不时播种更多。

“啊……快点……操快点……”哪知卜凡的此般卖力竟得不到对方的满足，被勾缠着索要着更多。

于是他十分乖顺地加快了速度，双手按住岳明辉的胯骨，不知疲倦地大力抽动。

浅浅退出，深深撞入。

肛周被剧烈摩擦的快感激得岳明辉几近发狂，体内腺体被无数次攻击。

痛，非常痛，但除此之外别无其他助兴的方法。

没有任何预兆，他忽然全身颤抖，大腿内侧的筋络弹动着，最严重的抽筋都不比这更夸张。

大股浓精喷在棕色的树皮上，有那么一瞬那玉茎因为释放而疲软下来，随即又颤颤巍巍地战栗着站立。

可是卜凡并没有停下或放缓。一个精准无误的节拍器，是不会因为任何变故改变自己的无休止运行。

细细的呻吟像发春时的猫叫声，尖锐湿润，还有愈演愈烈的趋势。

卜凡空出一只手捂住他的嘴，只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯，他喘着厚重的气息，在他耳旁淫言秽语：“你要招来多少人？你是不是想被围观？大点声，再大点声。”

凌晨三点，荒山野岭，生人约莫没有游魂多。

但卜凡就是要羞他：“叫啊，你叫啊。哥哥操得你爽不爽？听见脚步声没？要多一个人操你吗？”

嘴被恶意控制住，岳明辉只能从喉底发出嗯嗯啊啊的浊音，说不出完整的话。

岳明辉伸出舌头舔卜凡掌心，口水流得一整个下巴都泛着水光。

被这副淫乱的模样大大取悦，卜凡松开手，把岳明辉留下的晶莹液体尽数抹到他脸上。

岳明辉射得实在是太多了，白浊的精液沿着树的纹理滴落到地板。

脑中突然闪过一个恶趣味的想法：这种东西，植物能不能吸收呢？

只可惜这种实验至今无人尝试操作。

带着点莫名其妙的遗憾，岳明辉沾了点自己的精液，反手涂在卜凡的嘴角。

——也不知在如此昏暗的光线中，在他的眼睛不长于后脑勺的前提条件下，是怎么准确地涂到卜凡那被咬了个口子的嘴角上。

这个举动无疑是在拨弄被烧得赤红的碳块，很容易被火星溅伤。

卜凡将他翻过来，面对着自己。

性器在肠道内旋转半周，对于两人都是个不小的刺激。

舔掉嘴边的东西，再把它送入对方嘴里，邀请他一同品尝。

舌尖被粗暴地吸吮，津液被搅动得哗啦啦发出淫靡的水声。

接吻带来的快感大多是心理上的。岳明辉敏感得不行，在这个窒息的深吻里不自觉地夹紧屁股。

卜凡觉得自己险些断在里面。

肠肉过分热情地吸绞着他，使他举步维艰。

在性事上岳明辉受不住的时候更多，屡次被卜凡操到大哭求饶。这回却是换成卜凡受不了，不得不停下来缓这段快感。

岳明辉坐在卜凡的大腿上，见他突然怠惰，便自行动作起来。

仿佛这场性交才是他存活的根本，一刻不能停，0.00000001秒也不能停。

否则就会变成真空中的歌声，没有介质，无法传播，只能消散在宇宙空间里。

他掐住卜凡的肩膀，明明腿软得只能发抖，手上力气却出奇地大，指甲深深地插入皮肤里，制造出暴力美学中最漂亮的疤痕。

卜凡吃痛地咬他喉结，只觉得肩上鲜血慢慢地溢出，却带不走一丝一毫的欲念。

好在这种小伤对他来说算不得什么。他感受着岳明辉臀肉的波动，因肉体碰撞而激起一层层肉浪，波涛汹涌。

不知这时他怎么还有闲情逸致去找丢在一旁的牛仔裤，在口袋里翻出一包烟，点燃了一支叼在嘴里。

呛人的烟雾喷在那张工笔画般的精致面孔上，宛如科幻艺术大秀上的干冰，迷离朦胧。

岳明辉抢过那支烧了一半的烟，夹在食指和中指之间，深吸一口，尼古丁那含着致瘾成分的特殊香气充斥着内脏。

他渡了一口烟给卜凡，唇齿相依，白烟只能从两人的鼻腔里溢出来。

又是一个漫长的法式湿吻。

只听说过醉酒，不知道烟草能不能麻痹神经，从而使人酩酊大醉。

烟头被随意地丢在一处不长植被的空地里，微弱的火光眨了几下，便被微风吞噬。

风的吟唱还在持续，撩动沙粒为它伴奏。

释放过一次的身体没那么精神饱满，岳明辉动没几下便完全脱力，懒洋洋地向后靠在树干上，交还主动权。

一双被情欲浸透的眼睛弯着，笑颜妩媚动人。

一个男人能美到此番地步而不见分毫女气，也是百年难得一遇了。

卜凡把他双腿环在自己腰上，俯身压住岳明辉。

“爽不爽？哥哥操得你爽不爽？”

精虫上脑，乱了辈分。

岳明辉好心提醒他：“弟弟，你是不是不行啊，射不出来？”

卜凡“啧”了一声，呛声道：“你老公比较持久，一会儿可别哭。”

“来啊，把哥哥伺候爽了，喊你一百句老公。”

岳明辉真是不识好歹，没多久便出不来声。

卜凡把他压在树干上大力操弄，却回回避过他的敏感点，不肯给个痛快。

岳明辉没办法靠着后面完全达到高潮，便想自己撸出来。

手伸到一半，被卜凡抓住举到头顶。

“别啊，试试被操射呗。”

“……那你给我顶顶那儿。”

卜凡揣着明白装糊涂：“哪儿？”

岳明辉用气音吐字，咬牙切齿道：“前、列、腺。”

熟悉的气息在卜凡脖颈上挠痒痒，痒进心里，痒至下腹。

他不带商量余地地拔出来，肛口还欲挽留，发出依依不舍的清脆的“啵”的一声。

岳明辉整个臀部都被托起来，一条滑腻湿热的东西钻进洞里。

像长虫，像绳索。

其实那只不过是卜凡的舌头。

他模仿交攘的动作，舌尖在暗道里驰骋。

不同于凶猛的硬物，舌头是柔软的，舔过前列腺的时候没有多少痛感，只有酥酥麻麻的快意。

岳明辉的呻吟声也因此变得绵长娇媚，一个“嗯”字被他弯弯绕绕拖成个长音，音调更是迂回婉转，拐了几个弯。

足底在卜凡的背部摩挲着，带点尘土细沙的触感奇异地不讨人生厌。

卜凡一边给他舔着肛门，一边给自己手淫。

他手上动作飞快，呼吸也越来越急促粗重。

他抽出舌头，看那个被操得合不上的小洞一张一合，似乎在向他发出邀请。

视而不见，只顾自己手里，这大不像卜凡平日的作风。

巅峰很快到达，卜凡对准洞口，灌了进去。

被烫得一惊，岳明辉又敏感地颤抖起来，眼角因情欲得不到舒缓而明显发红，声音都染上了哭腔。

“夹住，不准流出来。”

屁股被扇了一掌，不痛，像有千百只节肢动物在爬动噬咬。

岳明辉压根合不拢腿，精液顺着臀缝滴到地上。

作为惩罚，他的屁股蛋又挨了几下。卜凡的巴掌力度控制得很好，不会淤青，但留下了短时间内散不去的红色掌印，五指的印记好似一幅朱砂画。

一滴生理性的泪水滑下来，立刻招致嘲笑。

“不是说了不会哭么？”

岳明辉爆了句粗口，崩溃道：“你他妈不是要把我操射吗？来啊，操我啊。”

“求我啊。”

“求你，求你肏我，使劲操。”

“叫老公。”

“老公……老公操我，把我操射……爸爸操死我……”

岳明辉天生知道怎么诱惑卜凡，他叫得勾人，立即得到了满足。

只是填满他的不是卜凡的凶物，而是三根修长的手指，骨节分明，硌着肠肉。

手指灵活进出，不输给性器与舌头。

“你信不信我用手指给你弄出来？”

被伺候得舒坦，岳明辉也不再言语挑衅，乖顺道：“信……我信……大力一点……”

第二次射精并没有隔多久，导致他射不出太多精液，便毫无预兆地开始喷尿。

淡黄色的液体把身下的泥土浸湿了好大一片。

“啊，操尿了啊。”

卜凡像打了胜战的将军，满意地巡视被自己征服的领地。

岳明辉在这人面前没什么羞耻心，高潮过去后便主动搂着他，夸他厉害。

疲惫不堪的声音黏黏糊糊的，宛如一杯糖下多了的牛奶。

后来岳明辉被弄得满身五花八门：透明的泪痕与口水痕，精液干透后白色的痕迹，吻痕，抓痕，青色的紫色的瘀痕……数不胜数。

风轻轻拂过，不带走一片云彩，只留下一段激情的吟咏。

夜莺的高声歌唱，寒蝉鸣泣，幼兽呜咽。

一首高昂的交响曲。风乃乐队的首席小提琴家。

它在掩饰什么呢？

嘘，且听，且听。


End file.
